Recently, with the rapid growing of the national economy, people's daily life proposes higher level requirements to fire safety, particularly at places such as oil fields, oil depots, forests, grassland, and high-rise buildings, where fire fighters cannot get close once fire breaks out and becomes raging. Accordingly, fire-fighting devices that can be used at a long distance or with a long working range are in demand.
Due to the effect that in existing fire extinguishers, after water is jetted out of a pressurized nozzle by a pressurized water pump of existing fire trucks, water column will gradually be torn by air and then dispersedly fallen down to the ground, no matter how high the power of the water pump be enhanced to, jetting height that can be obtained is only up to about 80 meters. However, the high-rise buildings today usually are hundreds of meters high, and some are even with a height of two or three hundred meters, which is much higher than working range of any pressurized nozzles of the existing fire trucks. The pressurized nozzles cannot satisfy needs of current fire-fighting requirements any longer despite its working medium, for example, water, is readily available. Moreover, there are fire-fighting apparatuses in market, such as “rocket fire-extinguishing bombs”, disclosed in CN2183551Y, which require loading fire-extinguishing agent into extinguishers and then discharging it to fire scene, by which extinguishing fire at a long distance can be implemented. Nevertheless, because of gunpowder, which is within this kind of equipment, and is classified as “flammables” that needs rigorous control and requires careful storage and transportation, and to be launched by specialized professionals, and furthermore because of a defect that the fire-fighting devices of this kind are also expensive, they are difficult to be used in high volume.
Aiming at the above-mentioned problems, technical solutions of delivering fire-extinguishing bombs with compressed air remotely, such as the “pneumatic fire-fighting gun” disclosed in CN2234285Y and the “bracket-type pneumatic fire-extinguishing gun” disclosed in CN1765432A, substantially improve safety of operation. Nevertheless, since most of these devices are equipped with single barrel and can only be operated manually, bomb projecting would be ineffective and the automation extent of the devices would be unsatisfactory. Furthermore, since the fire-extinguishing agents are still loading in the fire-extinguishing bombs, used as the fire-extinguishing medium, which require rigorous maintenance and would be out of service once get affected with damp or are expired. Furthermore, since the fire-extinguishing bombs are costly and the devices can only carry a limited number of fire-extinguishing bombs, it is not occasional that bombs are used up while fire is still burning, especially when conducting fieldwork. Therefore practicability of these devices is limited.
For the reasons set forth, extinguishing fire directly with water through existing fire fighting devices, remote delivery of water cannot be realized although using local resources would be readily available; existing fire-extinguishing bombs are costly, of limited loading capacity of bombs, and need maintenance and run risk of being ineffective due to its using fire-extinguishing agents as the fire-extinguishing medium, although they can be delivered much further. Meanwhile, existing remote fire-extinguishing devices cannot manufacture fire extinguishing bombs on site, it is in pressing need of a fire-extinguishing bomb and a projecting device that has a long working range, and is of large loading capacity of bombs without any limitations, and is cost efficient, more practicable, more automated, and easily applicable.
On the other hand, with the deterioration of global warming, soil erosion and impoverishment of many hills, uncultivated land, and grassland of arid regions are getting so severe that forests and grassland cannot be nourished and rain water cannot be absorbed and retained, which result in flood caused by rain and yellow, withered and bald plants caused by drought. Existing irrigation devices have at most a working distance of about 30 meters, they are unable to discharge water or fertilizer to further places. Otherwise, when delivering water manually, it would be drudging and perilous when no road is available or the route is dangerous. In aspect of insect extermination and sanitation, other than implementing aerial spraying by aircraft, there is neither device that is capable of providing forests and grassland with pesticides remotely (for example, delivery distance larger than 100 meters) nor device that is capable of providing forests and grassland with sanitation agents. For this reason, it is also in pressing need of ecology-preserving equipment for discharging water, liquid fertilizers, or liquid chemicals to further places, grassland, uncultivated land, desert, or hills, as well as a method therefor.